


Short One Shot's for Kylo

by Terezilover222



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy times, Multi, Short!Reader, short fics probs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terezilover222/pseuds/Terezilover222
Summary: A series of One-shots centered around Kylo (Matt, or Ben). REQUESTS ARE OPEN.Updates randomly but I promise I'll try to get one down every week.Reader is short in legit every fic unless requested other wise, you can also request for any gender.





	1. Tiny (Kylo x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1: “We met because you tripped over me (because I’m tiny of course) and now you’re trying to propose to me but while looking for me you tripped… over my entire body.”
> 
> From otp-prompts-for-you on Tumblr

  When you first met Kylo Ren you were a mechanic and electrician for the entire Starkiller and you were half shoved into a panel in the wall.

\----  
  
Your hands worked quickly with the sparking wires that were a mere foot away from your face, sweat beading down your face. You were warm, very warm in fact. It's surprising how warm it is when you spend an hour with your torso in a tiny metal room with electricity sparking in front of you and your tired-from-holding-you-up-this-whole-time-elbows.  
Your elbows also hurt.  
Immensely.  
  
Why, you may ask, are you sacrificing your elbows to fix some wires? Because General Hux was annoyed his quarter's lights were flickering an demanded every wire panel to be checked by the best of workers. You were considered above average in your ability to find problems but not the best at fixing them.   
So you were trying your best to impress people, show them you COULD fix things with out it blowing up in your face.  
  
So here you were, in the hall way leading to the General and professional-temper-tantrum-thrower, Kylo Ren.   
   
 You took a shaky breath, the smell of fresh wire (and some strange and sharp metal smell you've slowly grown to hate) attacking your senses when you quickly pushed the open wires together. The fact that it didn't blow up in your face was great, quickly grabbing some electrical tape your fingers carefully wrapped the open wire with the black tape.   
  
The sound of footsteps approaching made you realize you were probably running late for dinner and that was one of your friends coming to check on you.  
You scooted out, your torso finally feeling the nice cool air of the hall way. The footsteps were very close now, but heavy, maybe a storm trooper came to check on you? I mean it's weird to see someone in the wall in a 'restricted zone'.   
  
Your hands met cold metal, ah, how nic- oh sweet Jesus.  
  
A foot caught your right hip and you felt long legs topple over you. You screeched in shock and slammed your head up into the hard metal of the panel. Ow.  
You blinked as you realized the whole hallway was dark as your eye's blinked open, an angry, mechanical, groan (or growl maybe?) came from the left of you. Oh crap. Was it a storm trooper??? But it's... The legs didn't have armor on them.  
You pushed yourself back into a sitting position, sliding the long legs off your back.   
  
"S-sir I am SO sorry I-" Your eye's were met with angry brown ones.  
  
HOOOLY SHIT that's Kylo Ren, it seems the fall literally _BROKE_ his helmet, what once was a horrifying mask was now... Well, it was in his lap, cracked right in two.   
Your eye's caught his again and one thought ran through your head.  
_So he's actually human..._  
  
"Foolish worm! What were you even doing on the floor?!" He screamed. His legs pulling towards him, then crouching, then standing. Towering over you. You gulped, he was definitely much scarier when you're looking up at him.   
  
 "I-I am a mechanic here sir- General Hux had requested I fix the lights s-so i did." You motioned briskly to the open panel, the surprisingly human man looked and then growled.   
"It is 0100, you are fixing this in the middle of the night?!" He growled out.  
Was it actually that late?   
You looked to your clock and gawked at the red numbers, "Oh, I had not realized it was so late-" Looking around you noticed the lights were dimmed considerably.   
  
Explains why he didn't see you.   
  
You were drawn from your thoughts when you heard him suck in a sharp breath, it wasn't angry anymore, more worried than anything.   
"Your head." His voice reached you with a shockingly soft tone. "You're bleeding." Kylo huffed, his lips pulled into a pout, oof he was weirdly cute.  
He actually looked something like a sad puppy.  
This was amazing- Oh my Stars that's actually blood.  
  
Your fingers reached up and you flinched as your calloused fingers pressed onto a bleeding wound on your scalp. You hissed and drew your fingers down in front of you.   
  
Blood. Crap, must have really hurt yourself when you slammed your head on the panel.   
You felt sick to your stomach as pain suddenly hit you in a swirling dizziness.   
The once really horrifying man was suddenly picking you up. His strength obvious as you felt his muscles along your back and legs.  
"Wha-"  
"You shouldn't walk. You might have a concussion. I will take you to the medical bay." His words were dry and sharp.  
You looked up at him but he just ignored you, walking quickly with a soft scowl on his face as he walked the empty halls of the Starkiller You tried your best not to ruin his black robes with the blood dripping from your head but, he quietly insisted that it didn't matter.   
  
You were shocked when you were at the medical bay and he stayed, you thought he'd just drop you off and go but... He stayed.   
He watched as the nurse carefully wiped blood from the area around the wound you had inflicted upon yourself by being startled.  
  
What a way to meet Kylo Ren, eh?  
  
\---  
   
 The latest time you met Kylo Ren was right now.   
You were on the floor once again. But this time in Kylo's room, you were searching for a book that had slipped under a little shelf next to the doorway. You were just a breaths reach away from getting the ink encrypted paper filled with stories to entertain you to no end when the door next to you slid open. Your fingers were ripped away from the mere atoms grip of the book when heavy boots collided with your left hip.   
  
You yelped and tumbled over, your mind suddenly realizing what happened when pushed yourself up and looked over.   
Your lover, Kylo Ren, had once again tripped over you. His face mushed on the hard floor, his eyes annoyed at first then lighting up when they caught yours. 

He scrambled up into a sitting position, cleared his throat, and tried to play it cool.   
This was the Kylo Ren you knew, and you knew him well. He wasn't always scary or angry. He was clumsy at times, he was loud and loving if you just earn his trust.   
  
You felt a bubble of a giggle raise from your chest, his hair was a mess and his cheek was red. And he tried to play it off like he totally didn't just trip over his girlfriend and face plant?   
By the Stars you were filled with so much absolute joy with the sight of it.   
  
Once you had calmed down Kylo suddenly pulled a box from one of his robe pockets. You scooted closer, resting on your legs. "What's that?" Your eyes looked from between Kylo and the box, it was tiny and dark blue.   
"W-well. I know I am not good with loving words at times, but... (Y/n), when I first met you...The first time I had tripped over you," A nervous laugh left his lips, your eye's softened into a smile.   
  
"I-I realized you were hurt and I don't know why but I felt scared, and you had... You looked scared and innocent. I felt the need to protect you and through that need I-I began to fall in love with you. Literally fall." He rubbed the back of his neck, you had never seen him so nervous really. His face red, his eye's avoiding yours.   
Your hands found one of his and his eye's were drawn back to yours. You scooted just a tiny bit closer, showing him you were listening and there for him.  
  
 "It wasn't until the fourth time I tripped over you did I realize I was absolutely infatuated with you and I couldn't let you go. S-so in hopes that I don't have to worry about losing you or letting you go..."   
His fingers quickly pulled the box open.   
  
 A thin. Silver ring. Dark red and black gems shining and glistening encrusted into the silver were placed in swirling designs.    
  
"W-would you be my wife?"   
  
The words didn't shock you, why else would he have a tiny box and say that speech? But what did happen without you even thinking was your arms flinging around his shoulders. Your lips suddenly pushing him back down onto the floor in a kiss.   
You could feel him smiling and you're sure he could feel you smiling. You drew back, your fingers resting in his silky black hair.   
  
"Of course my love." Your reply was soft and warm. You could see Kylo's eye's brimming with tears, his lips pulled into a smile as he curled his arms around you in a hug, peppering your face in kisses. You giggled as you both sat back up, you in his lap as he took your hand, pulling the ring from the box and slipping it onto your ring finger.   
  
A soft chuckle rumbled through his chest as you rested your head on him.   
  
God you loved this clumsy man, no matter how many times he trips on you.  


 


	4. An Idiot (Kylo/Ben)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst with a happy ending??? I'm bad at angst and prompts I'm sorry
> 
> Song fic-ish
> 
> Prompt(s):  
> “You killed him!”  
> “I died when she did.”

You smiled widely at Master Skywalker, a proud smile plastered across his face. "Great job little one!" He bellowed out. You had successfully knocked him off his feet AND disarmed him for the first time while training!   
The other children and teens who were watching gazed in amazement. You weren't normally the one to win in training, but after practicing in the night with a boy, Ben Solo, you had caught back up with the class.   
You clicked the button on the worn light-saber to turn it off, then handed it back to Master Skywalker.   
  
His hand ruffled your hair, "You caught up quick, I'm surprised!"   
As the Master Jedi called another child forward you skipped back to the benches near the tall and goofy teen named Ben.  
"See, I told you those extra hours would pay off for something more than sore muscles." The black-haired boy whispered behind you.  
It was strange to say the least because he was bending over and his breath was on your neck, your spine shivered and your knees went to be just as wobbly as grass in the wind.   
  
You don't know why your body did that, but it did. You turned to look at Ben, a bright innocent smile splayed across his face. You felt tempted to... kiss him. As you've seen your parent had done to their spouse. But such things were forbidden in the Jedi Laws or... Something like that.   
What you boiled it down to was that Ben was quite attractive and cute but not something you should actually persue unless you wished to fall to the dark side.  
  
What you didn't know was Ben felt the same way, except for the fact he would willingly give himself up to the dark side if it meant to be with you.   
You, a sweet farm girl from a far off planet that was mostly populated by farming animals.  
You. A tiny, precious being with such a cute face and amazing talent that if you only would come with him and see where he really trained, would be just as strong as he was.   
  
So that night, he asked you.   
  
"I hope one day we can become one with force and scare padawan's as ghosts. Yell at them to do their homework! hahah!" You laughed out, but Ben was silent, he was thinking.  
"Y/n, I want to date you. I think. Yeah."    
  
Your eye's went wide and your palms clammy on your bed. "B-Ben... We shouldn't do that, that'd lead to the way of the Sith." You whispered, your heart sinking. Ben shook his head, "No no! I can control it. We can control it! The Light and Dark, we can keep them balanced (Y/n). But only if you are with me, and me you.  
If you're with me I am at peace. Please, join me. I have read the Ancient Jedi Texts, there's a balance. We can make it again! We can re-make the Grey Jedi, I just need you."   
He scooped your hands into his. His hands were warm compared to yours.   
  
Your eye's looked into his. Then you reached out through the force, you could feel it. The dark, loud, humming noise of the dark side from him. Next to it, the whine, the song of the light. The light was straining, in a stalemate with the darkness.   
You flinched back from him, shaking your head.  
"T-the balance can't-.... Ben I can't do that, I've chosen my fate. I am not to be put in the middle nor the darkness, I have chosen the light."   
Ben's hopeful gaze turned into a darker one, his hands dropping yours. "Fine! I don't need you anyway!" He screamed before storming away.   
  
He was lying. He absolutely needed you, more than you could have ever imagined.   
  
The next night you were woken from your sleep by panicked screams of children. You friends. And a heat, so hot and blazing, you felt like you couldn't breathe.   
Your lungs worked hard as you pushed open your door, flames licked the walls as people in big red armor went to room to room, screams from the rooms becoming silenced after a few seconds of the red armored warriors being in them.   
Your feet were dragging you away before you could even tell. You whimpered as you flew down the corridors outside, that's when you saw a huge spaceship. A tall alien man, his hand at the back of a boy.   
  
_Ben._  
  
You realized you had screamed his name when both looked to you. Ben took a step forwards but the hand of the alien gripped his shoulders, you could see him grimace and stay by the strangers side. The red warriors exited the house, a white pain in your shoulder as you fell to the ground, clutching a bleeding wound until everything became red and then dark. The last feeling you felt before passing out was betrayal.  
  
-

  
After Luke, your former master 'explained' to you what happened in hopes you didn't go searching for Ben Solo.   
"A man, Kylo Ren killed him."   
And now, here you stand, face to face with the monster of a being, Kylo Ren. 

Your hand spun the light-saber in your hand, " **You killed him!** " Your voice screamed through your mask at the other masked giant-like-being across from you.   
The head of this beast of a being tilted, "I have killed many. Who did I kill? Your father? Brother? Uncle? Lover?"   
  
You hissed at the last one, "He never was mine to love, his name was Ben Solo and he was the best man I had ever known.  
He had fallen in love with a girl. A sweet an innocent one. Then he KILLED her, he killed them all! He was mine to kill you monster, MINE YOU HEAR?"   
Your voice sounded so different in your ears, your voice changer making it more crackly and toned down.  
You did your best to keep it down, but the anger in you only rose, there was only so much calm you could keep currently.  
  
You advanced, light saber ready to attack, you realized how much taller he was than you. You gazed up than brought your light saber down, his own meeting it. You were thrown back by the Force, screaming as you landed on some rocks.  
It hurt, a lot.   
  
The monster froze, "I never killed that boy, he had died when that girl died." He hissed from behind the black mask.   
"Oh? And how do you know this monster?!" You cried, your gloved fingers gripping the hilt of the saber that hummed softly by you.   
Kylo Ren, the monster you had singled out on this mission, shut his saber off before reaching for his helmet.  
  
A click then a hiss and the helmet came off, black curls released out and a familiar but frowning face greeted you.   
"Because he was me, **I died when she did**."   
Your body froze.   
"Ben?" Your voice trembled with joy, anger, or sadness. You couldn't exactly tell.  
You flung your own mask off with one hand.  
You could see the burns that flames had barely licked onto your cheeks. Your (e/c) eyes damp with tears. Your hair frizzy and pulled back. Body trembling.   
  
Kylo Ren, or, Ben stopped. He just stopped, breathing, blinking, speaking, frowning. He stopped. Frozen.   
"(Y/n)?" His voice meek compared to his voice-box-filtered voice.   
  
All defenses were dropped between the two of you. No more light sabers glowing or humming, nor more yelling, no more hurting. You just stared at each other in amazement. Amazement that the other wasn't killed, how age had changed the other, how much stronger the other has grown.   
You realized you were being hugged, awkwardly so seeing as you were VERY much so smaller than him.  
Your face pressed into his chest, his body crumpling over yours. He was much much colder than he used to be.   
You felt tears hit your head.   
You realized you were crying too.   
  
"I guess we're both ghosts then." You whispered into his chest, a soft and sad laugh replying from above you.   
"I wonder when we can yell at some padawans to do their homework..." His voice was muffled in your hair. Your breath hitched.   
  
Maybe Ben and (Y/n) weren't dead yet.  



	5. That Ass (Matt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water Park AU  
> Prompt by bestfluteninja on tumblr  
> "That ass in that swimsuit should be illegal"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened, this is super short and very provocative xD.

Your hand smashed the top of the waters surface, making a huge splash as you used the Force to put more weight into it.  
You laughed as Matt, a new co-worker of yours covered his eyes. "I'd prefer if you didn't do that (Y/n)." He spoke up in a monotone voice. You rolled your eye's and pulled your best friend (and manager) over, "Hux! Tell Matt to enjoy the vacation at the resort while he can! Your his boss!"   
  
Hux looked down at you then to Matt, "Enjoy yourself or your fired."   
Huz then trudged over to a more secluded area of the big pool, relaxing and chatting with Rey, your companies competitor (but also your friend).   
Matt grumbled and walked out of the pool, you called after him then froze, watching Matt exit the pool. Specifically his butt in those red and black swimming trunks that were tight in just the right places.  
His butt was perfect, round, and simply to be placed.   
  
Hot as _fuck_.   
  
You whistled, " **That ass in that swimsuit should be illegal!** So damn hot." You called after him, Matt's face went red as he turned to you, realizing you were in fact talking about him. His glasses slid down his nose a bit just from him trying to reply (and failing miserably).  
You grinned and ran up to him, pecking his cheek before grabbing some towels for your wet bodies.  
"Though it'd be hotter out of the swimsuit..." You smirked, brushing your bare arm on his own, the sexual tension had spiked.   
you were pretty confidant in your flirting abilities, especially confident when the victim of your pick up lines were awkward and shy.   
  
If you only knew it was actually your companies boss, you might have not said such provocative sentences.   
But hey, Matt did end up enjoying himself.... With you, of course. (*Wink*)


End file.
